Truth, Dare and Diary
by Vulpix's Fire
Summary: Title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I'm back, sorry it took so long, I hate school**

**Kyo: That explains your grades**

**Me: Hey my grades are average and just for that I'm calling Artemis! *Pulls out phone* Sky do the disclaimer.**

**Kyo:* Hides behind Sky***

**Sky: *Glares at Kyo* Vulpix owns nothing but myself and Kyo**

* * *

Me: *Make an awesome appearance on a stage in the middle of a big room* Hello bladers, I'm back! *Looks around to see the bladers unconscious on the floor*

Sky &amp; Kyo: *Enter the room*

Me: Why are they unconscious?

Kyo: You said that you wanted them in the room, you never you wanted them awake.

Me: *Throws a shoe at his head* Well now I want them awake, so Sky would you do the honor?

Sky: *Grins evilly* with pleasure * Picks up Ryuga and throws him into a gong*

Blader: *Wake up*

Ryuga: WTH, wait a minute, you're back

Me: The one and only! *Strikes a random pose*

Kyo &amp; Sky: *Face-palm*

Masamune: *Runs around screaming* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: *Throws a shoe at him* Stop it!

Masamune: *Stops*

Madoka: What are we doing here?

Me: You're here for truth, dare and diary!

Bladers: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: *Uses a microphone in Ginga's ear* Shut up Now!

Bladers: *Stop*

Me: Better! Oh and…

Ginga: What? What did you say?

Me: *Throws a shoe at him* I have all your beys and Madoka's laptop, so you have to do it! *Laughs evilly*

Sky: *Face-palm* Moving on *Pulls out a card* The first dare is for….

Kyoya: How is there even a dare if the show just began?

Kyo: *Takes the card from Sky* It's from Vulpix for…

Madoka: Can she even do that?

Me: It's my show, so I can do what I want! *I stick out my tongue*

Kyo: *Sighs* Anyways the first dare is for Sky to kiss Ryuga

Sky: Wait a minute! I'm not kissing him! *crosses arms*

Ryuga: And I'm not kissing that *****

Me: *In a Demonic voice* You'll do it and like it!

Sky &amp; Ryuga: FINE! *They kiss then Sky pushes Ryuga out of a window*

Me: *Face-palm* Great no one was suppose to get hurt for the first episode

Sky: You better sleep with both eyes open Vulpix!

Me: *Smiles kindly* Okay but first what flowers do you want at your funeral?

Sky: *Picks up the phone and calls someone get Ryuga*

Me: Better!..Oh and the dairy will come in the the next episode

Bladers: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: *On microphone in Masamunes ear* STOP IT!

Everyone: *Freezes*

* * *

**Me: Just to so you know I will not do dares or truths that are sent through reveiw, also NO YOAI!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

* * *

Me: Welcome back to Truth, Dare and Diary or TD&amp;D for short!

Ginkga: Wait, people actually sent in truths and dares?

Me: *Sweat-drop* No these ones are mine

Everyone: WE'RE GONNA DIE!

Me: no one is going to die except maybe Doji

Doji: Why me?

Everyone: Really, Doji, Really

Doji: I hate you all

Kyo: Too bad no one cares

Sky: Moving on todays dare is for is for Ryuuga to jump off the world's tallest building!

Me: Sky! That's not one of my dares! Read the dare that is given or I'll make you kiss him again!

Sky: I hate you *Glares daggers* Today's dare is for Masamune to dress up like Batman..

Masamune: That doesn't sound so bad

Sky: and jump out the window yelling I am the Dark knight

Masamune: Not again!

Me: *snaps fingers and Masamune is dressed as Batman* That was another story!

Masamune: I am the D…

Kyo: *Pushes him out the window*

Masamune: Daarrrrrrrrrrrk Knniiiiiii..*Hits the ground*

Me: Next dare

Madoka: You're not going to help him?

Me: Would you?

Madoka: Point taken

Kyo: *Takes card from me* The next dare is for Ginga

Try using the force on a random stranger

Ginga: Doesn't sound too bad

Me: *In the street with a video camera next Ginga*

Ginga: *To a young girl* You will buy me a cheese burger

Me: *Sweat drop*

Girl: That only works on idiots, By the way *waves hand in his face* You will give me your wallet and then walk away

Ginga: *Gives her his wallet and walks into a manhole*

Me: *Turns camera to myself* That explains so much

**Back at the building**

Everyone: *watching it on the flat screen, nods in agreement*

Me: *Appears* Ginga will be back by the next episode

Sky: Any truths today

Me: No I don't feel like making any truths today

Everyone: *Sighs*

Me: But there is still the dairy

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: *Throws a shoe at everyone*

Dynamis: How in the will of the heaven do you even have this many shoes?

Everyone:*Sweat drop*

Me: Drum roll please! Today's dairy belongs to *Snaps fingers and a dairy with a dragon appears on it* Ryuuga!

Ryuuga: Oh No!

Sky: Oh Yes! *Takes the dairy from me and reads it out loud* _Dear dumb diary,_

_Today Ginga and Masamune took all my clothes and left a dress. Even worse they locked me outside of my apartment and three guys asked me out, but the worst part by far was that Jack was one of them._

Everyone: * Stares at Jack*

Jack: I didn't know that it was Ryuuga, okay!

Sky: *Laughing*

Me: *Throws a pokeball* Sky Return

Sky: I'm not.. *Disapears in a red flash*

Kyo: * Slowly backs away* I guess that's all for today

Me: Please send in some dares!

Everyone else: Or don't

Me: *Glares* Bye!

* * *

**Me: Please send dares or truths through PM, I am also on the look out for co-host oc or not, I just need **

**Name**

**Crush &amp; how they act around the person**

**Personality**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I'd like thank those who reviewed and/or sent in dare or truths. Now Kyo use disclaimer**

**Kyo: Vulpix we've been over this, Sky and I are not pokemon**

**Me: Your not, how long were you planning on hiding this from me**

**Sky: It's not a secret **

**Me: Oh.. well do the disclaimer**

**Kyo: Vulpix own nothing but myself and Sky**

* * *

Me: Hello again and …

?: *Crashes through the ceiling followed by explosions* HELLO VICTIMS

Me: I didn't even introduce you yet Mark… and was it necessary to crash through the ceiling?

Mark: How else was I supposed to make an entrance?

Me: Through the door * Points at the door* That's how Sierra came in

Sierra: *Hugging Ginga* Hey

Madoka: *Glaring at Sierra*

Bladers: What are they doing here?

Sky: They're the Co-host

Bladers: WE'RE GOING TO DIE

Kyo: No one is going to die

Mark: *Smiles evilly* I wouldn't say "no one"

Kyo: *Glares* Don't even think about it

Mark: *Glares back*

Me: Okay… Any ways on with today's truths and dares *Cards appear in Sky's hand*

Tsubasa: Let me guess these are yours

Me: Nope

Sky: These are from DazzlerAngel and first dare is for Ryuuga *Smiles evilly* to sing "Barbie Girl" at the mall

Ryuuga: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: Really this again

Mark: I got this one *Throws the kitchen sick at Ryuuga*

Sky: *High fives Mark* I like this co-host

Sierra: *Slightly annoyed* I'm right here

Sky: Continuing on *Now at the mall with a video camera*

Ryuuga: *Somehow still alive at the mall* I hate you all *Starts sing*

Natsu (Fairy Tail): *Pops out of a wormhole and burns Ryuuga* You call yourself a Dragon Slayer

Sky: *Face-palm* He calls himself a Dragon Emperor NOT a Dragon Slayer

Mark: *Pulls out a mallet and knocks Natsu out*

**Back at the Building**

Everyone: *Watching the flat screen tv*

Kyo: *Face-palm* Erza is so going to kill us for that

Me: Actually, every now and again I want to do that to him

Everyone: *Sweat-drop*

Me: Moving on *Reads the next card* Kyoya give Benkei a piggy back ride

Kyoya: It'll kill me

Me: *Suddenly singing* What doesn't kill you makes you stronger..

Kyoya: Okay I'll do it just stop singing

Me: *Pouts* Meanie!

Benkei: *Hops on Kyoya's back*

Kyoya: X_X

Yu: *Poking Kyoya* I think he's dead

Me: *Calling the hospital*

Kyo: *Reading the card* Benkei: Slap Kyoya. Hard.

Benkei: But I don't want to

Me: I'll give you a burger if you do

Benkei: B-bull! Okay!

Evreyone: *Falls anime style*

Benkei: *Slaps Kyoya*

Kyoya: *Eyes open* WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?

Sierra: *Slaps Kyoya*

Kyoya: I remember now… and I hate all you!

Sierra: No one really cares

Me: *Reads another card* Kyoya: Is it true that you made those scars with scissors to look tough?

Kyoya: NO *Gets shocked so bad that his hair is now balck* WTH

Me: I forgot to mention that I may or may have not put anklets on you guys were sleeping that shock you when you lie *Smiles innocently*

Kyoya: Fine yes! *No shock*

Sierra: The next truth is for Ryuuga.. wait he's not here

Me: *Snaps fingers and Sky, Mark, &amp; Ryuuga are appear, then give Ryuuga a revive*

Sky: Stop screwing with the law of Pokemon

Me: Whatever… Ryuuga: Did you highlight that red streak in your hair?

Ryuuga: Yes because I'm Fabulous! *Strikes a pose and no shock*

Sky: *O_o* Why do you ship him with me?

Me: Because it's fun

Sky: *Faints*

Mark: Okay.. there's one more dare left and it's for Yu

Yu: YEAH!

Sierra: That's not really a good thing

Mark: The dare is to cut Tsubasa's hair

Tsubasa: Not my hair *Starts running*

Yu: *Chases Tsubasa around with a pair of scissors*

Sky: *Awake for some reason* Yu don't run with scissors you'll give yourself scars like Kyoya

Me: While that's taking place let's move on to the diary *Snaps fingers and a diary with a picture of a loin on it appears in Sierra's hand* which belongs to Kyoya

Sierra: *Smiles* I can't wait to see what's in the diary of my boyfriend's biggest rival

Madoka: That's it you're dead *Pulls a sword out of nowhere*

Mark: I got this one too *Throws a cat at Madoka*

Madoka: *Can't see and falls out the window*

Me: Great I'm out of Revives, Sierra read the diary *Calls the hospital* Yeah it's me again..

Sierra: *Reads* _Dear Stupid Diary,_

_I thought a lioness was going to attack me so I began run as fast as possible, but it turns out that I had peanut butter on my face so when it caught me it started licking me. Then the alpha lion showed up and attacked me._

Everyone: *Laughing*

Kyoya: Shut the f*** up!

Me: *Gasp* There are children present Yo-yo

Tithi &amp; Yu: Yeah Yo-yo there are children present

Everyone (minus Tithi &amp; Yu): *Sweat-drop*

Me: Well I guess that's all for today

* * *

**Me: Please don't forget to send in truth and dares through Pm and to review**

**Everybody: DON'T**

**Me: Shut up... Oh and I'm still looking for two more co-host but they can't be from the same person**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I know I haven't update in a while, but I've been watching One Piece and I haven't gotten any truths or dares**

**Sky: Maybe you haven't gotten any truths or dares because you're insane**

**Me: I'm not insane, I'm just part of a psychotic vampire clan**

**Sky: *Face-palm* This is going to be a long day**

**Me: I own nothing except Kyo, Sky and now a pair of fangs **

* * *

Sierra: Hello and welcome back to Truth, Dare and Diary

Sky: I thought it was Vulpix's job to introduce the show

Sierra: It is but she not here

Me: *Walks in dragging in a beat up Mark and Kyo*

Sky: What happened to them?

Me: *Tick mark appears on forehead* My little brother had a fit again so I used Kyo as a shield

Sierra: That explains what happened to Kyo, but what happened to Mark?

Me: *Shivers* I saw a spider on the way back

Everyone: *Sweat-drop*

Me: SHUT UP AND READ THE CARDS! *Claims down*

Sierra: *Reads card* Masamune the dare is to sing the my little pony theme song to the prettiest girl you can find on the street

Masamune: I love that song

Everyone: *Cue face-palm*

Kyoya: Who would dare that?

Me: *Throws a rubber duck at him*

Everyone: *Stares at me*

Me: What I ran out of shoes

Rubber duck: *Explodes leaving Kyoya covered in glitter*

Me: I call it the Glitter Duck

Kyoya: *Scream* GLITTER IN MY EYES

Me: Sierra would you do the honor?

Sierra: With pleasure *Hits him with frying pan*

Me: Now do the dare *Looks around* Where'd Masamune go?

Somewhere in the streets

Masamune: *Starts a flash mob of people singing the My little pony theme song while wearing a unicorn costume*

Me: *Now watching on a tv* That's scary

Everyone: *Nods in agreement*

Me: Let's move on to the next dare *Reads card* This for Yu and Tithi to have cake eating contest

Yu &amp; Tithi: But the cakes a lie

Sky: What idiot told you that?

Yu &amp; Tithi: Ginga

Me: *Throws a Glitter Duck at Ginga* Well there is cake now do the dare *Points to table full of cakes*

Ginga: * Screams then accidentally falls out the window*

Sierra: *Calls the hospital*

Yu &amp; Tithi: *Start eating*

?: *Crashes through the ceiling* Yeah cake!

Me: OMG! It's Honey (Ouran High School Host Club) *Suddenly looking all around the room* Is Kyoya with you?

Kyoya T.:*Still covered in glitter* I'm right here

Me: Not you, the hot one

Kyoya T.: This is why I hate that show

Me: Shut your mouth hole, Glittermon

Sky: First Pokemon, now you're trying to use Digimon

Me: That reminds me there's another cake other there *Points to a wedding cake with a figurine of Sky and Ryuga on top*

Yu, Tithi, &amp; Honey: *Start eating the wedding cake*

Kyo &amp; Mark: *Wake up and see the cake* Sky's marrying Ryuuga, what world are we in?

Sky: *In a demonic voice* VULPIX'S F***ING INSANE HEAD *turns to me* GOING TO KILL

Me: *Shoots her tranquilizer dart*

Sky: 0.0 *Falls asleep*

Kyo: I think you pushed her to her edge

Me: *Singing* Don't push me cause I'm close to the edge

Everyone: *Sweat-drop*

Ryuuga: *pulls out a marker* I will have revenge from when she painted Pikachu on my face

Me: *Throws a soda can and pulls the marker from his hand*

Everyone: *giving me a questionable look*

Me: What, I ran out of Glitter Ducks and I not about to let him draw on Sky's face

Kyo: Wow I didn't know you cared about us

Me: Well do, besides it's my job to mess with my oc's *Smile insanely*

Mark &amp; Sierra: *To Kyo* How do you put up with her?

Kyo: She's only this insane when her little brother bugs her or she "accidentally" transforms herself into a vampire

Me: *Ignores them* I'm taking Honey back to his world, so there will be no diary

Everyone: *sighs in relief*

Me: But there will be next time, so bye!

* * *

**Me: Don't forget to send in truths or dares through PM seriously I could use some truths and dares, Oh and I'm still looking for two more co-host *Bite****s random stranger***

**Kyo: You transformed into a vampire again**

**Me: Yes I love being a vampire**

**Kyo: *Whispers to Mark &amp; Sierra* Get the garlic **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I'm back. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in what feels like forever, but I've had a lot on my mind an****d annoying little brother**

**Sky: The one that doesn't like reading?**

**Me: Yep. Now Kyo do use disclaimer**

**Kyo: Vulpix I'm not a Pokemon**

**Me: How long have I been gone for?**

**Kyo: *Sigh* Vulpix owns nothing except myself and Sky**

* * *

Me: I'm back with Glitter Ducks and a surprise *Throws a Glitter Duck against the ground and two figures appear in the Glitter explosion* Please welcome Nova and… Ace?!

Ace (One Piece): ZZZZzzz *Asleep*

Me: *Hugs Ace* I'm never letting go

Kyo: *Rips Ace out of my hands* He can't stay *Throws Ace into a wormhole*

Me: Meanie *Sticks out tongue*

Sierra: *Looks out window* Someone is about to jump through the ceiling

?: *Crashes through ceiling followed by explosions then looks at Sky and Sierra* Ladies

Sierra &amp; Sky: *Roll eyes*

Me: Did you really have to crash through the ceiling, Rex?

Rex: How else was I supposed to make an entrance?

Me: The door

Mark: I think it was an awesome entrance *High fives Rex*

Me: That's because it was the same entrance

Mark &amp; Rex: *Shrug*

Me: Sierra read the dares before I kill those two

Kyo &amp; Sky: *Holding me back*

Sierra: The first dare is from DazzlerAngel for Madoka to kiss Gingka *Looks at the dare again* She is not kissing him!

Madoka: Yes he is! *Grabs Gingka's shirt and pulls him in for a kiss*

Nova: *Tosses ice cube into Madoka's shirt*

Madoka: *Freaks out and runs into a gong*

Me: Hey.. who moved the gong?

Nova: *Whistles innocently*

Me: *Rolls eyes* Moving on.. the next dare is for Tsubasa to sing "I'm a little teapot" ..

Tsubasa: That's not so bad

Me: in front of some really hot girls

Tsubasa: Why me?

Rex: Better you then me *Snaps fingers and sends Tsubasa to the mall*

Me: Hey, that's my job

Rex: *Shrugs then vanishes*

At the Mall

Tsubasa: *Walks up to a group of girls and begins singing, terribly*

Random girl in the group: *Screams for help*

Rex: I'll help you *Beats up Tsubasa and takes his wallet turns to the random girl* Do you want to see a movie?

Girl: *Beats up Rex*

At the Studio

Everyone: *Watching the tv*

Sky: *Calls hospital* Yeah, a man has been beat up at the mall *Hangs up*

Rex: *Appears*

Me: Mark read the next dare

Mark: Lock Kyoya in a room with an extra hyper Yuu

Sierra: Where is Yuu anyways?

Yuu: *Walks in eating ice cream cone*

Rex: Hey Yuu I have a surprise for you *Holds out a large tub of cupcake flavored ice cream*

Yuu: *Looks at the tub then his ice cream cone and continues process several time until he tosses the cone at Masamune's head and starts eating from Ice cream from the tube*

Masamune: *Ice cone lands on forehead* I'm a unicorn!

Everyone: *Face palm*

Yuu: *Bouncing off the walls*

Sierra: *Shove Kyoya in a closet* Hey, Yuu Kyoya has a whole bag of candy in there

Yuu: *Bounces in the closet*

Sierra: *Locks the door*

Me: Now for the last dare of the day *Snaps fingers*

Sky: *Card appears in hand* Best dare EVER *Laughs evilly*

Ryuga: I don't like that laugh

Kyo: *Takes card from Sky* The dare is for Ryuga to like Dora from 'Dora the explorer'

Me: And for added fun you have to go to the mall and sing the 'Dora the explorer' theme song

Ryuga: Are you trying to kill me

Me: What makes you say that?

Ryuga: Nothing good ever happens at the mall

Me: Too bad *Snaps finger*

At the mall

Ryuga: *Starts singing until a little girl walks up to him*

Sky: *Videotaping the whole thing* Isn't that the little girl who used the force on Ginga?

The little girl: You bring shame to dragons everywhere *Slides hand in front of Ryuga's face* You give me your wallet and then walk into the monkey cage over there.

Ryuga: *Does it and then is attacked by monkeys*

Sky: *Smiles evilly* This is so going on youtube

Back at the Studio

Sierra: Why is there a monkey cage at a mall?

Nova: *Laughing*

Sky: *Appears high-fives Nova*

Me: Oh well let's move on to the diary *Snaps fingers a fuzzy diary with unicorn stickers appears in Mark's hand* which belongs to Masamune

Rex: What kind of guy fuzzy pink diary?

Masamune: One that has a unicorn horn

Everyone: *Falls anime style*

Mark: *Reads* Dear Diary,

I still have yet to see a unicorn, but I will not give up because I am number one at everything.

Everyone: *Sweat drops*

Me: I feel like I'm forgetting something..

Everyone: *Hears a loud banging sound from the closet*

Me: Oh I remember *Pulls out a poke'ball* Go Charizard

Charizard: *Mega evolves and the sets Ginga on fire*

Ginga: *Runs around on fire*

Sierra: *Throws Poke'ball" Greninja use water gun

Greninja: *Uses Water gun on Ginga*

Sierra: Why'd you do that?

Me: It was a request *Smiles insanely*

Sierra: -_-

* * *

**Me: I've a few things to say 1st I really need some truths and dare through PM. 2nd I'm sorry to any ocs that were not accepted, but they might get an appearance in chapter. 3rd I really don't know when I'll be able to update next, but until then review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I know I haven't updated in while, but in all fairness I've had a lot on my plate.**

**Kyo: Like what? The only thing you've done is turn yourself in a vampire.. again **

**Me: Hey! I've had a lot of house work to do because none of my siblings do it and force my little brother to read. Sky do the disclaimer before bite Kyo**

**Kyo: *Hides behind Sky***

**Sky: Vulpix owns nothing**

* * *

Nova: Hello and welcome back to Truth, Dare and Diary!

Sierra: I thought that it was Vulpix's job to announce the show

Kyo: It is her job

Me: *Crashes through the door*

Sky: Where were you?

Me: Nova told me that Kyoya from Ouran's host club is in town

Nova: *Whistles innocently with a halo above her head*

Me: You're lucky you're insane and there are children present

Sky: *Looks around* Hey where is Yu?

Sierra: We left him in the closet with Kyoya *Unlocks closet then pulls out a phone and takes a picture* Oh sweet blackmail

Kyoya: *Unconscious with maker all over his face with Yu asleep on his arm*

Mark: *Places blow-horn next to Kyoya's head then pushes button*

Kyoya: *Jumps up and hits his head on the ceiling* What the F***

Me: Okay just for that language your dare from showoffXD is going first!

Kyoya: Oh no

Me: Mark would you do the honor *Gives him card*

Mark: Sure *Reads Card* give Sky a piggyback ride while chanting "I piggy"

Kyoya: Remind me again why I'm doing these dares *Kneels so Sky can on his back*

Sky: Because Vulpix has your Leon *Gets on*

Kyoya: Oh yeah *Walks a few steps* I'm a pig~ *Slips on a banana pile*

Sky: *Falls of Kyoya's back*

Rex: *Catches Sky*

Me: Looks like Sky is falling for you *Laughs*

Rex: You can that again *Sly smiles at Sky*

Sky: *Hits Rex* Vulpix I'm going to~

Me: If you value your life, don't finish that sentence

Sky: O_o

Mark: Moving on *Reads the card* This truth is for Masamune *Reads more* Do you have a crush?

Masamune: *Happily answers* Yes on~

Me: *Duck tapes his mouth* I've read your diary and there is no way I'm letting you finish that sentence. Nova read the next card.

Nova: *Reads the card* Ginga, why do you keep that headband on?

Ginga: Because it look cool *Shock* Okay because Jigglypuff drew on my forehead in permanent marker *No shock*

Me: The next truth is for Ryuga, who looks better Madoka or Hikaru or Sky

Sky: *Crosses arms* My name is not on there *Glares daggers*

Me: Fine, Madoka or Hikaru

Ryuga: *Quickly answers* Hikaru *No shock*

Madoka: Why does everyone hate me?

Me: *Ignores Madoka and read the next card* This one is for Mark to have a contest with Rex to see who can pick up the most girls.

Rex: I've pretty much got this one in the bag

Me: Whatever you say *Snaps fingers to teleport Rex and Mark*

**At the Mall**

Rex: *Instantly starts looking for girls to pick up and manages to get a few*

A large group of girls: *Swarms Mark* He's so cool!

Rex: *Sees Sky videotaping the dare and walks up to her, but trips on a Glitter Duck and accidentally kisses her*

Sky: *Slaps him then walks off*

**At the studio**

Me: I wonder who left that Glitter Duck lying around *Laugh evilly*

Mark &amp; Rex: *Return*

Me: Okay Mark had the most girl, but I'm giving Rex bonus points for kissing Sky, so it's a tie

Mark: I'm cool with a tie

Rex: Me too *high fives Mark's hand*

Sky: *Returns*

Me: How was the kiss?

Sky: *Crosses arms and glares daggers at me*

Me: *Shrugs* Sierra read the next dare

Sierra: The next dare is for the co-host to sing "I'm bringing sexy back" *Looks back at the card* Do we have to do this?

Me: Yes

Co-host: *They sing "I'm bringing sexy back" very well and during the song Rex slowly inched his way toward Sky*

Me: *In awe* That was amazing, but there is still one more dare left, so Rex if you will

Rex: *Read card* This dare is for the co-host to lick the check of the person next to them

Sky: *Look at Ryuga and then Rex, who she is stuck in between* I'm not doing the dare

Me: *In demonic voice* You'll do the dare

Sky: Fine *Licks Rex's cheek then pushes Ryuga out the a window*

Me: Now for the rest of you *Glares at the Co-host*

Mark: *Licks Hikaru's cheek*

Sierra: *Licks Ginga's cheek, then blushes*

Nova: *Licks Kenta's cheek, then blushes while slowly backing away*

Kyo: *Licks Selen on the cheek*

The Gracia brothers: *Beat up Kyo*

Rex: *Licks Sky on the cheek*

Kyo: *Bruised* Why didn't you help me?

Me: I didn't feel like it

Kyo: I hate you

Me: I love you too. Now on to the diary which belongs to ..*Snaps fingers and a blue diary with a Pegasus on it appears in Sierra's hand* Ginga

Sierra: *Reads cover* Actually the diary belongs to someone named Sora

Me: Who's Sora?

Some boy in the background:*Waving hands in the air* I'm Sora, Ginga's number one fan!

Masamune: No I'm Ginga's number one fan because I number one at everything!

Everyone: *Falls anime style*

Me: Sierra just read the diary

Sierra: *Reads diary* _Dear Diary_

_Today I actually got to meet Ginga and all of his friends. I even got to battle Ginga. I lost, but still it was the best moment of my life._

Me: Sora, how'd you even get in here?

Sora: I gave Yu an ice cream cone and he let me in

Everyone: *Stares at Yu*

Sky: Tsubasa you might want to teach Yu about stranger danger *Pushes Sora out the window*

Tsubasa: I've tried, but he's as bad at learning as Vulpix's little brother

Vulpix: Hey.. No, wait you're right. Well that's all for today. Bye

* * *

** Please don't forget to review and please send truths or dares through PM. I really could use some truths and dares.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time I've distracted with news of the new Pokemon games**

**Sky: Again! What's with you and Pokemon**

**Me: Pokemon is AWESOME, now do the disclaimer**

**Sky: Vulpix owns nothing, except for myself and Kyo *Looks at me dressed as an Eevee then sighs* Unfortunately **

* * *

Me: Welcome back to Truth, Dare, and Diary *Throws a Glitter Duck at Masamune*

Masamune: *Covered in Glitter* What was that for?

Me: Nothing

Masamune: Then why'd you throw it at me?

Me: Do I really need a reason?

Masamune: *Thinking* Nope

Everyone: *Sweat drop*

Sky: *Sighs* The first dare from CygnusCrown Night is for someone to eat this whole chocolate cake *A cake appears in her hand* Any takers?

Everyone (except myself &amp; co-host): *Tilts head*

Yu: *Already eating the cake* YUM

Me &amp; the co-host: *Sweat-drop*

Sky: Yu, that wasn't a chocolate cake

Yu: Then what was it?

Me: Mud

Yu: That explains the gummy worms

Me: *Sweat drops* Those were real worms

Yu: *Shrugs* Oh well, cakes still cake

Everyone: *Falls anime style*

Kyo: There's something not right about that kid

Me: Let's just move on to the next dare, Mark

Mark: On it *Reads card* Wales confess to Sophie

Wales: What am I supposed to confess?

Me: *Face-palm* Your feelings

Wales: Um, okay. *Turns to Sophie* Sophie, I want you to know that I think of you as a sister *No shock*

Sophie: And I think of you as a brother *No shock*

Everyone: You two aren't an item?

Wales: No, we're just friends

Me: Okay let's move on, Rex

Rex: *Reads card* All the co-host dress up in blader costumes

Sky: *Crosses arms* What's the catch?

Me: No catch *Snaps fingers*

Sky: *In a Hikaru costume*

Rex: *In a Kyouya costume*

Sierra: *In a Ginga costume*

Mark: *In a Chris costume*

Nova: *In Yuu costume*

Kyo: *In a Pikachu costume*

Me: Any complaints

Kyo: Yes, why am I dressed as~

Me: *Cuts of Kyo* Complaints, Anyone?

Rex: *Staring at Sky in her costume* No complaints

Me: I like your attitude

Sky: *Crosses arms* I don't

Rex: *Sad puppy dog eyes* You don't, but we're dressed as a couple

Kyouya &amp; Hikaru: WHAT?! WE'RE NOT *Shock*

Me: Sierra read the next card before someone goes missing or gets a Glitter Duck thrown at them *glares at Sky*

Sierra: Enclose someone in a small room with Mark

Me: I think I'll choose Dynamis

Dynamis: And what's the catch?

Me: Again there is no catch, you just need to read what' written on this piece of paper *Hand the paper to him then pushes him into a small room*

Mark: *Walks into the small room*

**In the small Room**

Dynamis: *Reads the paper* If you look so good, why don't you want a girlfriend

Mark: *Pulls out a paintball gun and a Glitter Duck*

Dynamis: THIS IS NOT THE WILL~

**In the main room**

Me: *Turns off tv with footage from the small room* It's probably best no to watch the rest of that

Everyone: *Nods in agreement*

Me: Nova read the next card

Nova: *Reads card* King what's with your hair changing color?

King: My hair changes color?

Sierra: You didn't know that your hair changes color?

King: Nope, but I didn't know that Masamune is a unicorn either

Masamune: *Still wearing the ice cream cone on his forehead this time with a gold crown and covered in glitter* I'm king of the unicorns and all things glitter!

Mark: *Walks out of the small room and hit Masamune with paintballs*

Me: *Sweat drop* Let's move on to the diary *Snaps fingers and a hot pink diary cover in hearts appears in Sky's hand* which belongs to Jack

Jack: I hope you're ready to see the thoughts of a true artist

Sky: *Opens the diary then faints*

Rex: *Catches Sky*

Me: I thought you were upset at her

Rex: I can stay mad at her

Me: Awe *Looks a diary* I wonder what made her faint? *Open diary* MY EYES, THEY BURN

Mark: *Hits Jack with paintballs* I guess that's all for now, bye

* * *

**Me: Don't forget to send in truth and dare or review**

**Kyo: I think you're forgetting something**

**Me: Oh right, feel free to make some dare for Jack**

**Sky: I think he means Halloween**

**Me: Okay and they can be Halloween themed dares or truths**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: this is the probably the shortest chapter by far and I'm sorry for that I really didn't feel well this morning, but I do feel better now. **

**Mark: Vulpix owns nothing, but Kyo and Sky**

* * *

Me: *Appears in a Deadpool costume* Hello and welcome back to Truth, Dare an~ *Sees a spider* SPIDER!

Kyo: *Face palm*It's a rubber spider!

Me: I don't care. I'm not a fan of spiders

Sky: *Dressed as Hungary from Hetalia* Can we just get on with the dares?!

Me: Yeah, but first ~*Sees Prussia from Hetalia walk in* OH MY GOSH IT'S PRUSSIA

Mark: *Dressed as Shadow Walker* That's not Prussia it's Rex

Me: That's a realistic costume.. You even got the little yellow bird just right *Tries to poke the bird, but is pecked by it* Owe.. It's a real bird.

Rex: I'm a real chick magnet

Everyone: *Sweat drop*

Me: Anyways, as I was saying today's Mark's birthday, so Mark gets to shot whoever he wants too with his paintball gun except for Dynamis who's now a shiny Pokemon

Dynamis: *Crying in the corner because of his hot pink hair covered in glitter*

Mark: *Shoots at Masamune who's dressed as the 10th doctor from Doctor Who* You're not smart enough to dress as a doctor!

Me: Okay let's move on to some dares

Sierra: No truths, today?

Me: Not even one. Now Mark go ahead and read the dare

Mark: Put a blader in a closet with a hyper Yu and make them hold candy

Nova: *Gives Yu a bag full of candy and then shove him into a closet*

Me: Now let's see who's the lucky blader going to be *Glares at Jack* How about you? *Pushes Jack into the closet with a large bag of candy*

Jack: *Screaming like a little girl*

Me: Okay… Oh, I forgot something *Snaps fingers*

Bao: *Now dressed as an old-school Vampire*

Aguma: *Now dressed as a zombie* BRRRAAAAIIIINNNNSS *Starts walking towards Masamune* Brains? *Walks away from Masamune and towards Sky*

Sky: *Pulls a frying pan out of nowhere and hits Aguma in the head*

Me: Uh Oh, I think I turned Aguma into a real zombie *Snaps fingers and turns Aguma into a human in a zombie costume*

Sierra: Wait if you made him into a real zombie, then what happened to Bao?

Random fan girls: *Screaming Bao's name from outside the building*

Sky, Rex, Kyo &amp; Mark: OH NO!

Me: I don't see the problem

All co-host: *Glaring daggers at me* YOU TURNED BAO INTO AN OLD SCHOOL BLOOD SUCKING VAMPAIRE!

Me: *Crosses arms* Fine I'll fix it, but first hears a present for Madoka *Leaves a box on the floor then disappears*

Modoka: I know I'm not going to like this *Opens box and finds a doll in it* Awe, how cute~ *Suddenly the doll attacks her*

Co-host: *Ignore her screams for help*

Me: *Reappears with an unconscious Bao* There I took care of it and there is not going to be diary today. So that's all for today

* * *

**Me: I know it was short but I hope you enjoyed it, so please review. Oh and I really need some Truths and dares. Anyways, Happy Halloween!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: I own nothing except Sky and Kyo *Picks up 3DS***

**Sky: *Takes away my 3DS* You have to finish the chapter before you can play**

**Me: *Crying* Meanie**

* * *

Me: Hello and welcome back to ~

Nova: Who line is it anyway?

Me: I wish, but no. It's~

Mark: Doctor Who?

Me: No, it's~

Sierra: Pokémon?

Me: Why do you guys keep interrupting me?

Kyo: They're playing 20 questions with Rex

Me: *Crosses arms* Let me guess its Sky

Rex: Yep

Me: Can we continue with the dares?

All Co-host: *Nod*

Me: Good. Mark you get the first dare

Mark: Lock Ryuuga in a cage with Jing and Ying *Smile*

Ryuuga: Who are Jing and Ying?

Mark: They're my cats

Ryuuga: *Walks into a cage and smirks* I'm not afraid of some small cats

Sky: *Locks the cage and starts laughing*

Mark: *Smirks* Did I forget to mention that they're tiger cubs and they hate people like you?

Ryuuga: *Gulps then is attacked by Jing and Ying*

Sky: *High fives Mark* Thank you for having tiger cubs who hate Ryuuga

Me: *Snaps finger a teleports Ryuuga outside the cage*

Yu, Tithi &amp; Enzo: *Poking Ryuuga* I think he's dead

Everyone: *Sweat drop*

Me: Moving on to the next dare, Sierra

Sierra: Throw a triple beef burger at Madoka's face

Me: *Gives Sierra a triple beef burger*

Sierra: *Throws burger in Madoka's face*

Madoka: *Runs away, but the burger follows her* How is it following me?

Me: I put a tracking device in it

Madoka: That doesn't even make scene

Me: It doesn't have to

Ginga &amp; Benkei: *Jump in front of Madoka in slow motion trying to catch the burger only to crash into each other*

Madoka: *Trips and the burger explodes into a glittery mess on her face*

Ginga &amp; Benkei: *Crying* It was so young

Everyone: *Face-palm*

Me: Moving on… *Reads card* this one is for Chris and Bao

Chris &amp; Bao: We're going to die

Rex: Man up! You haven't even heard the dare.

Chris &amp; Bao: What's the dare?

Me: Beat up Aguma

Chris &amp; Bao: Yeah.. We're not doing that!

Nova: Then say goodbye to your beys

Chris &amp; Bao: Fine *Try to beat up Aguma only to be thrown out the window*

Sky: Vulpix if I'm going to~

Neptune: KILL YOU!

Me: When did you get here?

Neptune: When you turned Bao into a real vampire *Glares daggers at me*

Me: Oh…Um *Throws a pokeball at Neptune*

Neptune: *Disappears in a red flash of light*

Me: *Hands Pokeball to Mark* Quickly, return her to once she came!

Mark: *Disapears then reappears*

Sky: *Calls the hospital*

Me: Rex read the next dare

Rex: Dynamis and Ryuga act like each other

Ryuga: *In a Dynamis costume* This not the will of the heaven

Dynamis: *In a Ryuga costume* I'm the Dragon Emperor and I do what I want *Grabs Sky's arms and kisses her*

One awkward moment of silence later

Rex: *Throws both of them out the window*

Me: … Let's move on. Nova read the next card

Nova: Make any blader act like a co host

Me: How about Jack..

Jack: Why me?

Me: Because your diary nearly burned my eyes! And you have to act like Kyo

Jack: But he has no artistic flow and I doubt he even knows what true beauty is

Kyo: WHAT DID YOU ~

Me: Kyo stop talking for a second. * Writes something on a piece of paper then turns it into a paper airplane and throws it out the window* Jack you're doing this dare or I'll destroy all of your paint brushes.

Jack: Fine *Now in a Kyo costume*

Me: *Pushes Kyo into a closet*

Artemis: *Crashes through the ceiling and starts beating up Jack with her bow, then sees Mark and starts talking to him*

Me: Okay, Artemis it's time to go

Artemis: *Throws a Glitter Duck at Jack then disappears*

Mark: I got her phone number

Me: I don't see how that's even possible

Mark: Why? Is it because she normally hates men?

Me: No, that she has a phone *Let's Kyo out of the closet*

Kyo: *Sees the beat up Jack* Artemis

Everyone: Yup

Me: Now, Rex if you will

Rex: Lock Doji in a closet

Doji: *Drinking orange juice* What's the catch?

Me: *Evilly grins* Why do you always think there's a catch?

Doji: The evil smile on your face

Me: Whatever! *Shoves Doji in a closet and locks*

Inside the closet

Doji: This isn't so bad~ *Bumps into something starts screaming*

Outside the closet

Sky: What's in that closet?

Me: You and the other co-host dressed as characters from Five Nights at ~ *Looks at all of the co-host* Freddy's… *Looks at closet* No one open that closet. EVER

Everyone: *Nods in agreement*

Me: There will be no diary tonight *Looks at the closet* do to the fact that I'm that horrified and that I can't wait to play my new Pokémon game.

* * *

**Me: *Playing 3DS* It's so amazing, I could cry**

**Kyo: Since Vulpix is busy, how about you take over Rex**

**Rex: Sure. Vulpix needs more Truths and dares, preferably truths **

**Sky: And they t be sent through PM**

**Me: *Crying***

**Rex: Is she okay?**

**Kyo &amp; Sky: She will be in a few hours**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: I finally updated!**

**Sky: What took you so long?**

**Me: I've been helping my parents prepare for Christmas and putting up with my little brother and playing Pokemon. Speaking of which *Starts playing Pokemon***

**Sky: Not yet!**

**Me: *Sticks out tongue* Meanie!**

**Kyo: *Sighs* Vulpix owns nothing, but Myself and Sky**

* * *

Me: *Walks into the room*

Everyone: *Stares*

Me: What?

Sierra: Who's the little boy behind you?

Me: *Face-palms* You see him, too? I thought I was just having a nightmare. *Sighs* He's my little brother, you can just call him LB for little brat

LB: I'm telling mom

Me: *Crosses arms* At least can read

LB: At least I'm not a fan of stupid anime

Me: *Gasp* I'd kill you if you weren't my brother. *Looks around before glaring at Tsubasa* Tsubasa you're excused from today's dares if you babysit my brother.. Somewhere far, far, FAR away from here

Tsubasa: *Instantly runs out the door with my little brother*

Co-host: *Sweat drop*

Me: Sierra read the first dare

Sierra: Okay.. *Reads card* Ryuga kiss a girl you like

Ryuga: I DON'T ~ *Shock* LOVE ANY~ *Shock* OF THESE~ *Shock*

Me: If you don't stop lying you'll be turned into bacon

Ryuga: FINE! *Kisses Sky on the lips*

Me: *Rolls on the floor laughing*

Ryuga: What's so funny?

Me: The dare didn't say it had to be on the lips

Ryuga: Does it make a difference?

Sky &amp; Rex: *In a demonic tone* YES!

Rex: *Turns into a super Saiyan and DESTROYS Ryuga*

*I interrupt this scene to bring you a break dancing T-rex wearing a Santa hat*

Yu &amp; Tithi: *Poking Ryuga* He's dead

Me: *Face-palm* Someone read the next dare

Mark: *Reads the card* Kyoya, sing the most annoying song you can think of

Kyoya: I have a long list of annoying songs *Pulls out a really long list*

Me: Okay, how about.. *Reading the list* 'What does the fox say?'

Kyoya: *Shrugs then pulls out a guitar and starts singing 'What does the fox say?'*

Me: That was pretty good. *Picks up a song and starts reading it* Kyoya is~

Mark: Wait you're going to read a card?

Me: Yes because there haven't been any truths as of late. Anyways Kyoya is it true that you can play guitar?

Kyoya: *Sweat-drop and him holds up the guitar*Duh *Shock* OWE! Why'd it shocked me?

Me: *Holding a remote* I didn't like your answer *Shocks him again*

Kyoya: *Crying from the pain*

Me: Well that takes care of the next dare *Throws card away*

Mark: Wait you have a remote that can shock them?

Me: What hostess in her right mind wouldn't have one?

Everyone: *Sweat-drop*

Me: Nova read the next card!

Nova: Jack give Benkei a piggy-back ride

Jack: Must I?

Me: Yes or I'll shock you

Jack: Fine

Benkei: *Hop on his back*

Jack: X_X

Me: *Ignores the scene* Mark

Mark: Make someone eat this dish *Plate appears in his hand*

Me: How about~

Benkei: *Already eating the food* This is pretty good what is it?

Me: Chilli Carb

Tetsuya: I shall avenge you my crab brother *Releases an army of crabs*

Me: Go Gallade! *throws pokeball*

Gallade: *Mega evolves and throws the crabs out the window*

Random text box: *Appears and reads 'Tetsuya's crab attack missed' then reads 'Tetsuya has fainted'*

Me: He didn't~ *looks at an unconscious Tetsuya* Never mind

Sierra: What just happened?

Me: I don't know, but can we do it again?

Random text box: *Reads 'No'*

Me: But you just did it again

Random text box: *ERROR, ERROR, Text box used explosion*

Co-host: WHAT JUST HAPPENED?

Me: No clue but it I want to do it again

Sky &amp; Kyo: NO WAY!

Me: MEANIES!

Mark: Okay.. the next dare is for Ryuga to skydive from a helicopter with a rubber band and a piece of sting attached his ankle and Sky gets to push him.

Sky: Sweet Revenge *Grins*

**In the helicopter **

Sky: *Pushes Ryuga out of it*

Ryuga: *The rubber band snaps and he falls in a crate of glitter ducks causing a huge glittery explosion*

**Inside the building**

Me: *Crying* My glitter ducks! They were so young!

Co-host: *Sweat-drops*

Sierra: Moving on.. the last dare is for a co-host to redo Tsubasa's hair

Rex: I though you excused him from the dares today

Me: I did but I was crossing my fingers and I think I chose you to do the dare

Rex: *Shrugs and disappears*

**Somewhere far, far, FAR away from the building**

Tsubasa: *Running away from LB*

LB: *Holding flamethrower* This what you get for trying to make me read!

Rex: *Teleports Tsubasa back to the building*

**At the building**

Everyone: *Watching the news*

Me: *Face-plam* He just had mention reading to him

Rex: *Reappears with an unconscious Tsubasa with shorter hair*

Me: Okay now that the dares are done I'm going to read the last truth *Smiles*

Sky: I haven't seen her this happy since she got that Pokemon game and started watch the Librarians

Kyo: *Nods in agreement*

Me: The truth is for Ginga to choose between Madoka and Sierra

Ginga: *Blushes* Sierra *No shock*

Everyone: AWE

Me: *Looks at Madoka* I thought you would mad

Madoka: No. I'm over it now.

Me: *Shrugs* Whatever

Kyo: Who's diary is it going to be today?

Me: *Sweat-drops* No since it's almost Christmas and I've been busy so there is no diary today, but I do have some gifts for the Co-host *Gives Sierra a headband that looks like Ginga's*

Sierra: Awesome!

Me: *Gives Nova a Glitter Duck* Use it wisely

Nova: *Throws it at Sora*

Me: *Gives Mark a new paintball gun then looks at Sora* Wait how'd you get back in here?!

Mark: *Shoots paint at Sora until he leaves*

Me: *Gives Rex mistletoe*

Rex: *Tries to kiss Sky, but accidentally kisses Nami (One Piece)

Me: What are you doing here?

Nami: *Face-palm* Never let Zoro lead the way *Walks out the door*

Me: Well that's all for today

Kyo &amp; Sky: What about us?

Me: *Gives them a hand full of candy* now if you'll excuse I need to stop my rampaging little brother. Bye

Co-host: Merry Christmas

* * *

**Me: I'm bored so I'm issuing a challenge and the winner will get a chance to summit an oc for this story even if they already have one in it, as well as any future stories that I might do and the winner will get a chance to guest star in this story. The due date is 1/24/2015**

**The rules: 1. be RANDOM and involve babysitting or pet sitting**

**2\. It must be a one-shot with 400 words or more**

**3\. Mention other animes**

**4\. Have fun**

**Sky: I think you're forgetting something**

**Me: What?**

**Sky: You still need people to PM Truths and Dares for next time **

**Kyo: As while as a diary.**

**Me: Yeah, Yeah. Oh if anyone out there is interested just put it in the review. Also if someone wants to use my ocs then PM me. Well that's all for now so Merry Christmas!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: I have an important announcement about my challenge from the last I've decided that I would move the due date to 1/31/2015, I've been busy so that's why I'm moving the due date**

**Sky: If you want to enter you still have time, and if you're interested then post it in the review or PM, Vulpix**

**Kyo: Disclaimer, Vulpix owns nothing.**

* * *

Me: I'm back *Pulls out a confetti cannon and shots it at Chris*

Chris: *Covered in glitter paper* Where do you get this stuff?

Me: I'll never tell! Now on with the truths and dares!

Sierra: *Reads card* The first dare is for Ryuga to ride Jing

Me: Okay Mark go get your tigers

Mark: Uhm.. Jing and Ying are still here

Me: Wait! They're still here!.. Well I guess that explains the missing steaks.

Benkei: *Crying* They were so young

Me: *Throws a glitter duck at Benkei* On with the~

Sierra: Wait, you're telling us that you didn't notice two tigers in the building?

Me: Let me think

**Flash back**

Sky: *Trying to feed an unconscious Ryuga to Ying*

Me: *Walks by reading a book*

Jing: *Using Masamune as scratching post*

Masamune: *Screaming* VULPIX, HELP!

Me: *Walks by eating ice cream from Yu's secret stash while reading the same book*

Ying &amp; Jing: *Eating Yu's secret stash of ice cream*

Me: *Walks by reading the same book*

**Ends Flash back**

Me: That was good ice cream *Looks at bleeding Ryuga* Oh, you already did the ~

Yu: *Sad puppy dog eyes* You ate my ice cream?

Me: You saw my flash back?

Yu: *Nods*

Me: Then no.. Damain ate it

Yu: *Turns towards Damain and viciously attacks him*

Me: Awe, isn't he just adorable?

Co-host: *Nods while slowly backing away*

Rex: Okay.. on to next dare *Reads card* Make someone hold a piece of steak in front of Ying

Me: Let me think.. Jack

Jack: Why me?

Me: Because your diary still haunts my dreams!.. well yours and Masamune's *Shivers*

Kyo: What did he write in his that's so bad?

Masamune: *About to speak*

Me: *Duck tapes his mouth* If you want to live you will not answer that question, EVER! *Turns to Jack* Now do the dare

Jack: Fine *hold a steak in front of Ying then is attacked*

Nova: *Reads the next* Aguma, did you ever love anyone?

Aguma: Yes, but I had to leave her when her village forced us out *No shock*

Everyone: AWE

Rex: *Crying* That's so sad. I could never bear to leave Sky, like you had to leave her *Hugs Sky*

Sky: *Taps on Rex's shoulder* You realize that you're hugging Cana (Friay Tail), right?

Rex: *Lets go of Cana*

Cana: I don't mind, he's kind of cute *Looks at me* Yo, where's the ~

Me: *Cuts her off * On the first floor to the left, you'll most likely find Zoro (One Piece) in there.

Cana: *Leaves*

Mark: *Silently crying over Aguma's story*

Me: Well that takes care of the next dare *Throws away card*

Sierra: The next dare is for Chris to crush your phone and burn money

Chris: *Throw phone out the window into traffic and then burns a dollar bill*

Everyone: *Gives him a questionable look*

Chris: The dare says that I have to burn money it doesn't say how much

Me: He has good point. Now read the next card, Sierra

Sierra: Okay, Tetsuya, Why do you love crab?

Tetsuya: Because they're my friends *No shock*

Me: This is why you'll never get a girlfriend

Mark: *Nods* The next dare is for Bao to draw on Aguma's face when he's asleep

Bao: There's a problem with that

Me: And what would be?

Bao: Aguma's awake~ *Sees Aguma unconscious* How do you do that?

Me: I did it the same way I destroyed meteorite by riding a green dragon into space

Sky: That was a video game!

Me: That reminds me *Pulls out 3DS*

Kyo: *Takes it away* We're not done yet!

Me: FINE! *Stick out tongue* Bao do the dare!

Bao: *Successfully draws and paints the Mona Lisa on Aguma's face*

Everyone: *Amazed*

Mark: The next dare is to make Tetsuya kill and eat a crab

Tetsuya: NEVER! THEY'RE MY FRIENDS!

Me: Do the dare or I'll turn ever crab in the world into a glittery pink mess!

Tetsuya: *Crying* Fine *Kills and eats a crab then starts screaming murder*

Me: *Popping bubble wrap* Moving on!

Kyo: The last truth is for Chris, what's with your voice?

Chris: *Shrugs* It's always been like this *No shock*

Me: Okay on to the last dare

Sierra: The last dare is for someone to teach Dynamis how to drive.

Me: Let me think *Throws a book at Jack* Jack *Teleports Jack and Dynamis into a car*

**A few seconds later**

Everyone: *Watching a news report of car destroying the city*

Me: Let's move on to the diary~

Everyone: You're doing the diary today!

Me: Yes! And today's diary belongs to *A red and blue appears in my hand* Chris!

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I realized that I've made some amazing allies that I'm proud to call my friends. It's been a long time since I've been able to call anyone that, but now I know that I've got some true friends. _

Everyone: *In awe*

Me: That's so sweet, well that's all for now so bye

Co-host: Bye

* * *

**Me: I still need truths, dares &amp; diaries.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: I'm sorry it took so long to update, but a lot has been happening this I last updated, which will be explained at the bottom. So for now I hope everyone enjoy the this chapter. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except Kyo and Sky.**

* * *

Me: Hello and welcome back to Truth, Dare and Diary. *Pulls a card and begins reading it* The first dare is for Kyo

Kyo: What?! Why me?

Me: *Shrugs* anyways the dare is for you to be locked in a cupboard with France (Hetalia).

Kyo: WHAT?! You said no yoai!

Me: Muh.. I've been watching a lot of Hetalia lately and Yoai is now aloud

Kyo: VULPIX~

Me: Don't blame me, blame Italy and German *Pushing Kyo into a pretty big cupboard then locking it*

Kyo: *Screaming and pounding on the door*

Mark &amp; Rex: *Slowly backing away from me*

Me: Relax you two are safe. Now Sierra read the next dare

Sierra: *Reads card* Kyoya ride an enraged bull backwards

Kyoya: Fine where's the bull

Me: About that you'll have to ride a mechanical bull instead because someone *Glares at Mark* can't get his tigers to leave *Snaps fingers and a mechanical bull appears*

Kyoya: *Hops on the mechanical bull backwards*

Me: *Turns on the mechanical bull to high*

Mechanical bull: *Tosses Kyoya out a window*

Me: Moving on, Rex

Hikaru: *Calls hospital*

Rex: *Smiles while reading the card* Sky and I have to dance Gangnam style

Sky: Do I have to

Me: You don't have to, but I'll have to lock you in a closet with Russia

Sky: O_o

Me: Good

Sky &amp; Rex: *Dance Gangnam style*

Me: Okay, on to the next dare

Mark: *Reads card* Ryuga how many fan girls do you have?

Ryuga: *Shrugs* I don't know

Me: Well let's. Sky

Sky: *Grins before throwing Ryuga out a window*

Ryuga: *Screams while his fan girls attack him*

Sierra: *Looks out the window* I think there's too many to count

Me: *Shrugs* Let's move on

Sky: Dynamis has to have a Pichu sit in his hair for the next episode.

Random Pichu: *Sitting in Dynamis's hair*

Me: Where'd that Pichu come from?

Sierra: *Shrugs and reads the next card* It's for Kyo

Me: *Let's Kyo out*

Kyo: I hate you.

Me: Love you too.

Sierra: *Reads card out load* Do you consider Mark and Rex as friends?

Kyo: No *No shock*

Mark &amp; Rex: That was rude

Kyo: You let her *Points to me* lock me in a cupboard with France

Rex &amp; Mark: *Whistles innocently*

Kyo: *Pick up a cake and nearly throws it at them*

Me: Kyo put down the cake or I'll lock you in the cupboard with France again

Kyo: *Puts the cake down*

Yuu: *Eats the cake*

Me: Good now Sky read the next card

Sky: Co-host dance shake it off

Co-host: *Dance shack it off *

Mark: *Looks at the card* The next dare is for Ryuga to destroy all Rex's photos of Sky

Kyo: Wait wasn't Ryuga carried off by some crazy fan girl

Rex: *Sighs in relief*

Me: Yeah.. Hey wait how'd you know about that Kyo, when you locked in the cupboard?

Kyo: I used future sight

Me: But you told me that you're not Pokemon and future sight doesn't work that way

Kyo: I'm not a Pokemon and it doesn't work that way

Me: Then how'd you use future sight

Kyo: I have no clue

*A long moment of awkward silence later*

Me: *Teleports Ryuga back* Ryuga you have to destroy all of Rex's photos of Sky

Ryuga: *Starts destroying Rex's photos, but stops somewhere around a hundred*

Me: How do you have so many photos of Sky?

Rex: *Whistle innocently*

Sky: That not even response

Me: Let's just move *Reads card* Ryuga do you ever consider yourself a gentleman?

Ryuga: Depends how hot the girl is *No shock*

Me: I'm going to take that as a never *Pushes bottom and shocks him anyways then shocks Masamune for the fun of it*

Sky: *Reads the next card* Ryuga ride Rayquaza *Face-palm* How many pokemon dares are there?

Me: I think that was the last one *Sends out Rayquaza * Rayquaza take Ryuga for a ride

Rayquaza: *Grabs Ryuga by his shirt in its mouth and crashes through the ceiling*

Me: *Face-palm* How am I supposed to keep fixing these holes left by my Pokémon

Sky: Oh I don't know… Maybe stop breaking the Pokémon logic!

Me: NEVER!.. Now lets have a look at the Rayquaza camera

**Somewhere in the sky**

Ryuga: *His shirt rips and somehow the crazed that carried him away before catches him on a Starly*

**Back at the studio**

Me: That Starly defies Pokémon logic

Sky: *Falls anime style* Someone just read the next card

Sierra: *Reads* Rex name one part of Sky that you don't like

Rex: But I love everything about her except for that fact that she all was boyish *No shock*

Sky: *Crosses arms* I like this style

Rex: *Looks at her with puppy dog eyes* I'm sorry

Sky: *Pats him on the head*

Me: Man, his puppy dog eyes could rival eevee's, which reminds me *Glares at Mark* Get your tigers out of here

Mark: *Sighs* Fine

France: *Comes out of the cupboard* Well that was fun *Winks at Kyo*

Kyo: *Shivers*

France: *Flies away on a Scyther*

Me: Hey, that defies Pokémon logic too, but you have got to love that voice. Well that's all for today.

Sierra: What about the diary?

Me: Oh it's my birthday so there will be no diary today

Sierra, Mark, and Rex: IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!

Me: Yes, but it seems like my Kyo, Sky and two of most of my family forgot *Glares at Kyo and Sky then shrugs* Oh well that's all for today.

* * *

**Me: Okay, I've had to deal with a lot of family issues and cleaning as of lately it's also mostly the reason why my most of my family forgot my birthday. Also I don't know when I'll be able to update, but I'll try and make it soon. So until then please feel free to review as well as send in truths, dares, and diaries because it's more fun to let someone else choose the next diary. Bye!**


End file.
